Logic and Chivalry
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Dr. K would never ask for help, but no one ever needed to ask a ranger. post Ranger Yellow


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, PR.

AN: I know DJRocca is probably already writing a (much better) story along these lines, but I couldn't help myself.

**AN2:** People have posted rumors about the future of the season in their reviews of this story so if you don't want to know don't look at the reviews. Also, please don't think this means you can go post spoilers/rumors in your review. I hate them and fear of seeing more of them may prevent me from posting any more PR fiction until the series is done. Thank you.

Spoilers: Post Ranger Yellow, Part 2

**Logic and Chivalry**

The loss of the cake was the end of all wedding festivities in the Garage. Summer left with her parents, who needed some help figuring out just how to write a resume, and Dr. K disappeared into the lab, saying something about calibrating a new weapon, leaving the boys to clean up everything.

"Worst. Wedding. Ever," Flynn said.

"We'll get you another cake, Flynn," Scott said, tossing a chair to Dillon. "I promise."

"Yeah," Ziggy added as he wrapped up extension cables, "and this one'll probably be safer anyway. Can you imagine what Tenaya could have done to the cake?"

Flynn balked at them both. "Are you saying she would defile a _cake_?" He shook his head. "That woman must be stopped."

"Hey, Ziggy," Dillon said, "where's your tux? We've got to get them back to the shop before closing."

"I left it in the lab," Ziggy said, pointed, and dropped all the cables he'd just organized.

"I'll get it," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "You guys just keep him from destroying anything."

"Hey!" Ziggy yelled indignantly.

And that was how Scott found Dr. K pulling at the back of her wedding dress with a pair of needle nose pliers. As the door whooshed closed Dr. K looked up and jumped in shock, dropping the pliers and clasping her hands innocently before her.

"Ranger Series Red," she said.

"Doctor K," he returned, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What's up?"

Her pale cheeks pinked and she threw her shoulders back, daring him to comment. "Did you need something, Ranger Red?"

"Ziggy's tux," he said. He took his time walking around her to the clothes rack, looking her up and down as he went. He'd been so shocked to see her instead of Summer and so determined to stop Tenaya that he hadn't gotten a good look at her in the wedding dress. It wasn't a surprise that he'd mistaken her for Summer when she wore it. Her standard lab coats may have hidden any trace of femininity but this dress did wonders for her figure. Scott swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry at the thought.

"You'll want to get it to the shop before they close, otherwise he'll have to pay for another day." She straightened her back as if she could feel his eyes on her. "Which of course means _one of us_ will be paying for another day, since Ranger Green is the eternal charity case."

"Yeah," Scott said, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. His foot hit the rack, making it rattle and roll across the floor. Dr. K turned sharply, one eyebrow raised in what could either have been anger or mocking, he wasn't sure which.

"Unless you were planning on sending my entire lab into chaos, I suggest you take the tux and go," she said icily and suddenly her constant criticizing of Ziggy didn't seem so funny anymore.

Scott nodded and pulled the hanger from the rack with much less finesse than he would have liked. He walked briskly past her with his eyes carefully averted. When he was only inches away from activating the door sensor he paused. Though his back was to her he could easily imagine that eyebrow rising higher as he silently debated. Caution told him to leave quickly, but logic and chivalry reminded him that Summer, while the reasonable person to help in this situation, wouldn't be back for some time, maybe hours. He sighed at that and tossed the tux on the lab table before marching back to her.

"Ranger Red what are you -- !"

He cut her off when he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Quickly enough that he didn't have time to think about it he reached up and pulled her stuck zipper down for her. The flash of flesh, barely any darker than the pure white dress, made his stomach flip and his eyes flew to the ceiling. He could have sworn he saw a freckle and quickly quelled the thought. Once the zipper was down he turned sharply on his heel and hurried to the door.

"I don't wear dresses," Dr. K said, her voice small as he grabbed Ziggy's tux from the table.

"You should," he heard himself saying, "you look …"

"Radiant?" she offered.

"Beautiful," he amended and was out the door before either of them could think twice about it.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
